A New Foe
by Loonybin
Summary: Well my character Cassandra is back. ok in this one they meet a new demon/monster thingie that they haven't met before,
1. Default Chapter

(A/n- Cassandra is back by reviewers demand

(A/n- Cassandra is back by reviewers demand! Yay! Well here's the story…)

I looked out at all the dead, crumpled bodies. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't. When ever I tried to reach out to help an invisible wall blocked me. As soon as the wall blocked me a laugh would ring through my ears. None of my friends were with me. they were spread around watching the people drop to the ground. I didn't know the people, but I felt some strange connection to them. I turned around to look behind me, but all I saw were bright yellow orbs. Not moons, but something else. I felt my own body crumple and fall to the ground.

~

I woke up suddenly. My pillow was drenched with sweat, and I was breathing heavily.

"Just a dream." I muttered. But even though I clicked on my bedside light. Looking my self over I saw that my hands had turned to paws, and in my mouth fangs had grown.

"Ok, Cass just calm down. It was just a dream." I sighed putting my head in my arms. "a dream that keeps repeating it's self over and over."

I looked at my clock. It said 6:00. I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep so I got out of my bed, still trying to calm down. In my mind I kept seeing the two round yellow orbs. All the stress wasn't helping me wolf-down. Fifteen minutes later when I got out of the shower I still had paws.

In the kitchen I ate a quick breakfast, and scribbled a note to my parents.

_Going to Merton's then to school. I'll probably be home late._

My parents wouldn't care as long as I left a note, so I hurried over to Merton's Lair.

I found Merton in his Lair running a comb through his spiked hair. He looked at me weirdly when I walked in. Then he noticed the paws (which still hadn't disappeared).

"What happened?" he asked. "Another bad dream?"

"Yeah, but this time I wolfed out during it. The fangs disappeared, but…"

"Ok," he motioned for me to sit down. "Picture a nice green field, cute little animal running all around. There's a family having a picnic on the top…"

I looked at my hands, the paws were disappearing. "Merton."

"The little boy is chasing the cute little rabbit," said Merton, sort of lost in his own little world.

"Merton!" I said loudly. It seemed to knock him off of the green field.

"What? Oh sorry." He blushed. "You need a ride to school, I'll drive you back here after school too since it's a full moon?"

"Yeah, thanks." I sat down by his computer. "So'd you have any weird dreams?"

"no, not unless you count Becky dying as weird." He said. "C'mon, I found my keys."

~

My biology teacher had gone on maternity leave for the rest of the school year, so now we had a permanent sub for the rest of the year. When I walked into the class I noticed a lot of things different about it. Overnight animals seemed to have appeared. There were cages of snakes, toads, and chickens. That was it.

I took my regular seat next to Becky Dingle. I been friends with her before I'd been bitten, I was even friends with her for awhile after. But that ended when she found me in Merton's Lair talking with him. Our old teacher hadn't allowed us to switch lab partners so we were stuck together.

"My name is Miss. Lajend. I'll be your biology teacher for the rest of the year. The animals around the class are my own and I have them here just because I don't have room in my home. The snakes are very dangerous and I wouldn't advise messing with them." She paused letting her 'warning' sink in. "For the rest of the year we'll be studying reptiles, mainly snakes."

"Ew." Most of the kids groaned.

"Please take out a pencil and a notebook." She pulled up the projector screen which was hanging down over the blackboard. "and copy these notes."

There were a few notes on the board of what we were going to be studying. I was finished with in five minutes and since she hadn't given us any other work, I put my head down on my desk and fell asleep.

I was back in the invisible cage, and around me people were still dying. The only difference was this time I knew the connection I had with these people…they were all good werewolves, and they were all dying. I tried to knock down the barrier but it didn't budge. I looked at my other friends. Lori was standing watching in horror what was happening. Tommy realized who the people were and started banging on the useable wall. Merton looked like he was trying to figure something out, but was struggling with an answer. I didn't know what to do, but I didn know I needed to tell the others. So I turned around in my cage. The yellow orbs were there again, and again I fell to the ground.

I looked up, making sure I was back in the science room. Becky was scowling at me.

"Don't talk in your sleep." She said. "I'm trying to forget you sit here."

"What'd I say?" I hoped she hadn't heard anything important.

"Something about eyes, and wolves." She whispered. "Now don't talk to me, people might think we're friends."

I rolled my eyes, and looked at the clock. Thirty seconds until the bell rang. I started putting stuff back in my back pack when I stopped. Becky had said that I'd been talking about eyes. I remembered the yellow orbs from my dream.

"They're eyes." I gasped as the bell rang. "Eyes."

I picked up my bad and ran out of the room. In the hall I headed towards the cafeteria .

"Cass!" I turned hearing Tommy call my name. He hurried to catch up with me.

"Hey." I said.

"Listen, you've been having those weird dreams right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just had…"

"Another one." Finished Tommy. "I had one too, and Merton and Lori had some blurry images. Our teacher hadn't completely bored them to sleep."

"Did you see the eyes?" I walked backwards facing him.

"The yellow things?" He opened the cafeteria door for me. "that's how I woke up."

"And you know who those people were?" I asked lowering my voice.

Tommy just nodded and sat down at a table.

"so now the question is who's doing that?" I said. "and is it a dream or something real."

"Here comes Merton and Lori." Tommy pointed to the two coming through the door. "Merton'll probably know something by now."

Lori went for the lunch line, but Merton came right over and sat down.

"I have it." He announced pulling a book out of his backpack. "It's a basilisk."

"What?" 

"A basilisk. I guess you could call them demon snakes." Merton opened up his book. "let's see, born from a chicken egg hatched under a toad, can grow to be fifty feet long, and it's bright green. It also has bright yellow eyes, if you look into its eyes you die instantly."

"That's why they wake us up when we look at them." Said Tommy. "I wonder if that's what's also killing all those people."

"I wonder if some how the sandman escaped." Lori slid into a seat next to Merton.

"He's at home in my hourglass." Merton assured us.

"So is this really happening somewhere?" I asked.

"I'll get back to you on that one." 

I laughed. "Just say you don't know."

"So," Lori changed the subject. "How's that new Bio teacher?"

"Bio?" My eyes widened. "Why don't you guys come see her in person." 

They looked at me strangely. "Trust me, you really want to see this." I jerked my head to the door. They got up and followed me out.

"Just look in, notice the animals." I said when we reached the biology room door.

Merton was the first to look in.

"Yeah that might explain it." He slumped to the floor. "I think our new bio teacher has a side job as a werewolf murdering basilisk breeder."

~

"So is it possible to defeat a basilisk?" asked Lori that evening.

"Sure. In J.K. Rowlling's, 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets' Harry had to defeat a basilisk." Said Merton.

"Well what happened?" I asked.

"Well everyone agreed that it wasn't great. Bad characters like Lockhart and Dobby, all in all not a great plot."

"The book." Said Tommy. "What happened in the book?"

"Oh, right." Merton seemed to be trying to remember. "I think Harry eventually had to stab it."

"That can't be to hard." Lori said swiftly. "We take a sword and stab it."

"Not that easy." Merton held up a thick book about mythical creatures. "Basilisks are incredibly swift and agile." He quoted.

"Still shouldn't be that hard." Said Lori.

I put my paw/hand in the air. "One little detail, this thing could be fifty feet long."

"That makes it hard." Lori admitted.

"Any other ways to kill it?" asked Tommy.

"feed it chicken." Said Merton. "But we've got as much a chance of doing that as we do of surviving a jump off the sears tower."

"Are those snakes in the Bio room Basilisks?" Lori asked me.

"She told us to stay away from them, so I didn't get a chance to look at them closely." I said. "and now that I know that looking into their eyes can kill me, I don't think that I really want to look at them. You sure you don't have anything else?"

"Well," Merton opened his closets. "when I was younger I had a suspicion about my friends snake, so maybe I do have another solution." He pulled out a box marked with the red cross sign. "I had to hide it from my parents though."

"Red pepper?" Tommy looked into the box.

"Slow 'em down." Said Merton. "Then we have a knife, chicken, and chicken blood."

"That's some really moldy chicken." Lori covered her nose with her hand.

"Well it's been in there for seven years. I'll replace it."

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"11:00" said Merton.

"Oh god, I gotta go." I jumped up. "I'm thirty minutes late."

"You've got early curfew." Said Tommy.

"Incase you've forgotten, I'm younger than you guys. I've gotta be home at 10:30, and it's hard enough to sneak into my room as it is."

~

I had a dreamless sleep that night, so I came to school in a pretty good mood, that is until I got to Biology. See I walked into the classroom, and there was a new cage. When I walked up to it I saw a green snake coiled up. Uncoiled I figured it could be about thirty feet long.

"Miss Black." I turned, and saw Miss Lajend standing behind me. 

"Oh, hi." I edged away from the cage.

"That snake is the most dangerous of them all, I wouldn't bother it if I were you." She glared at me, then turned around and walked back to front of the class. I sighed and leaned against another cage. It was the one filled with the smaller snakes, they were also green. I caught glimpse of a yellow eye, and quickly moved my head. Then I started mentally counting them. 

'forty-seven.' I thought. 'Not good.'

The late bell rang and I rushed to my seat. Miss. Lajend watched me through the whole class. The first part of class was just copying notes off of the board. For the second part she took out the largest basilisk.

"Does anyone know what type of snake this is?" she asked the class.

I raised my hand. "Yes." She called.

"Well if I didn't know better I'd say it was a basilisk." I said daringly.

"Those are mythical creatures." She said staring at me. "This is an anaconda. One of the largest snakes in the world."

'also illegal to own' I thought, but I said nothing. I noticed that she was careful to keep the snakes head tilted backward so no one could see its eyes. That alone was proof enough. 

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Miss Lajend stood at the door saying good bye. I was the last one out, which was a good thing considering she grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside the class.

"Listen." She didn't have a teachers voice now; now she just sounded mean. "I know what you are, little wolf-girl, and I know what your friend Tommy is too. So if you're smart you'll stay out of my way, or I let your secret slip, then kill you with one of my basilisks."

"You'll kill us anyway." I retorted. "You're killing all good werewolves."

"I just do the job the person hires me to do. It pays well."

"Who hired you?" I asked.

"Some monks, but that's besides the point." She waved her hand carelessly. "Just stay out of my way until I come for you. Won't matter much then either, because when I come for you, I'll kill you." She laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." My voice sounded a lot more confident than I felt.

"Oh I will." She said. "You two are worth 10,000 dollars to these people, so you can trust me when I say that I'll try everything to get you dead."

~

"We're gonna die." I announced at lunch.

"What else is new?" asked Lorie

"No seriously, those snakes in the bio room are basilisks, and now she's got one that's about thirty feet long, and yeah she's after us, and all good werewolves. Apparently some monks hired her to knock…"

"Monks?" Merton squeaked.

"This had 'Syndicate' written all over it." Said Lorie. "If I remember correctly they looked like monks with the way they dressed." 

"Do they always come back like this?" I moaned.

"We haven't really had a break from them since we met." Merton explained. "Hey, Tommy you still with us?" We all looked at Tommy who was staring at,

"You were staring at Cass." Merton raised his eyes brows. "Got something…"

"Shut up." Tommy closed the conversation. 

"You didn't here a word of what we said, did you?" I asked grinning.

"No not really."

"Well in less than twenty words," said Merton. "the syndicate's trying to have you killed."

~

(A/n- thanks for the reviews. They so totally boosted my morale. And special note to The phoenix: I can't send this in to Fox Family! I'd be so nervous about putting it the mail It'd probably never get put in the mail!)

~

That afternoon I walked home with Tommy after school. I lived about three blocks down from him so it wasn't that much of a detour for me. 

"You wanna come in?" he asked as we reached his house.

"Oh, sure." I shrugged.

Inside Tommy lead me past Dean in the living room and into the kitchen.

"So anything you wanted to talk about?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No, not really." He go two cups out. "soda or juice?"

"Soda." I said thinking, 'No means yes.'

He bought the drinks to the table. We sat in silence except for the TV and Dean's laughing in the back round. I knew what he was thinking, he was a boy after all.

"You," I put my glass on and stared at Tommy. "are about to kiss me, so why don't you just do it and get it over with. Stop keeping me in suspense."

"What?" Tommy (tried to) looked surprised.

"I have a brother, trust me I know." 

He grinned, leaned over the table and kissed me on the cheek. To my surprise I wolfed out.

"Ok, I didn't expect that." I said looking at my self.

"It happens." He said kissing me again, and transforming himself.

"Two werewolves kissing in the kitchen, doesn't look to weird." I said quietly. "What if Dean looks in?"

"He hardly ever turns around, and the last time he got up was when the batteries ran out of the remotes and nobody was home to get new ones. That was about a year ago."He said.

I kissed him on the lips this time. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

I jumped up and grabbed my stuff, leaving Tommy staring as I walked out the door.

~

"Well what do you think?" 

"I'm not exactly the person go to for relationship advice." Merton sighed. "All the people I've dated have either been werewolf slayers, spider-people, or life suckers."

"Yeah I know, but I can't talk to Lori about it because she and Tommy just broke up, and most of my old friends aren't talking to me because your dear sister Becky told every one I'd gone from coolness to geekdom." I explained to him.

"Well he kissed you first right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but that means nothing."

"You two are kinda perfect for each other. He's a star quarter back on the football team, you're a star forward on the soccer team. Both werewolves, and you've got pretty much the same interests. Basically the only difference would be that he's a senior and you're a sophomore, but I'm sure you could work around that." I thought I detected a note of jealousy or sarcasm in his voice. 

" Oh come on." I smiled slightly. "Merton that sounds really superficial."

" I told you, I know nothing about relationships. I can only tell what I think I know."

I tossed a plastic skull up in the air thinking. "Maybe you're right, see ya tomorrow."

I turned to go but was then faced with an entirely different question.

"Merton, did that follow you home from school." I pointed at the thirty foot long coiled green snake that sat out side his door.

"What…whoa!" Merton backed away. "I'll get the kit."

"How're we gonna get out, it's blocking the door." I started to panic.

"You forget," said Merton. "The Lair is attached to the main part of the house."

"Oh right." I started to climb up the stairs. Merton followed carrying the red cross box. We came out in the kitchen. Merton stepped around the table and to a side door.

"We can try sneaking up behind it. Catch." He threw me the container of red pepper. "Sprinkle it on and around it when we get to it, that should subdued it enough for us to well… do something with it."

"Merton you're not keeping it as a pet, so don't even think about it." I said walking out the door. I spotted it about ten feet away.

"I'm gonna go get it. Be ready with the net." I walked up closer to it. It didn't move as I sprinkled the pepper. Then as I was backing away it turned it's head trying to get me to stare into it's yellow eyes. Merton came up next me with the net.

"Bag it." I muttered. Merton carefully put the net over the basilisk. It writhed trying to get free but I kept sprinkling the pepper around.

"That was easier than I thought." Admitted Merton. Suddenly I felt a knock on the back of my head. I fell to the ground, scraping my arm. I felt the strange tingling under my skin telling me I was about to wolf out. I certainly did not mind that right then. Standing up I turned to see what had knocked me over. I saw Merton slowly backing up under a dark shadow. Towering over the both of us stood a full-grown fifty-foot basilisk. It stood still, and so did we.

"I think we might have hurt its kid." Merton whispered to me from the side of his mouth.

"I just think it's here because it's on order from the evil biology teacher." I whispered back.

"Whatever." Merton said. "How about we stop deciding why it's here and get away from it."

"Good idea. On the count of three we run." I said. "One, two, three."

Merton and I ran past the basilisk, down the driveway, and onto the side walk in front of his house.

"Why'd we stop?" Merton pointed to his driveway. "It's not stopping."

"Good point, the forest we can loose it there."

"Or we can take the car."

"Car." I said hurrying over to it. Merton got in on the drivers side.

"No keys." He moaned.

I rolled my eyes and looked under the steering wheel.

"what are you doing?"

"Hot-wiring your car." I said as it started up.

"Girls can…" he stopped as I gave him a very dangerous look. "Never mind, lets haul ass outa here."

We backed out the driveway and speeded down the street with the basilisk hot on our tail. Merton drove like a madman trying to loose it, but it wouldn't give up. I flipped all the mirrors in the car down so we couldn't see the snakes eyes reflected through them, this made Merton's driving a lot worse. But it helped because after seven blocks of seventy miles per hour we lost it.

"Now what?" said Merton after he'd pulled over.

"Let's try to sneak back to Tommy's house. I'll bet you he either got another basilisk or the same one after it stopped chasing us." I suggested.

Merton raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he turned the car around and headed back towards Tommy's house.

~

"What are we going to do?" asked Tommy, who'd just narrowly escaped a very mad basilisk. "They want us dead, and it doesn't seem like they're screwing up this time. What happened to stabbing the thing?"

"It would've bit us with its venomous fangs before we even thought about it." Said Merton.

"I see your point." Tommy moved a branch aside.

See in order to completely get away from the basilisk we were walking through the forest to get to my house. 

"How much farther?" asked Merton.

"The clearing comes soon, trust me. I used to play in these woods all the time when I was a kid." I told them. "It's where I found my first soccer ball."

We soon stepped into the clearing. After this it was only a few more steps to my backyard.

"Let me make sure my parents aren't home. They've got this thing about boys in the house." I walked over to the driveway. There no car so I signaled for Tommy and Merton come to the backdoor. I took out the key and opened the door.

"We can go up stairs." I said. But before I went up to the stairs I grabbed a jar of red pepper from my moms spice rack, and a butcher's knife from the dishwasher.

"I feel a little safer now." Said Merton when I reached my room and he saw my supplies.

"Good. Take this." I handed him the red pepper.

"Who's that walking up your drive way?" asked Tommy looking out the window.

I crawled over my bed and looked out the window.

"Oh damn." I groaned. "It's my sister Trix. She's supposed to be baby-sitting. Chris had better not decide to come home. Stay here."

"Hey Cass. I'm home!" I heard her yell from downstairs. "I found this awesome snake…"

Merton hit his forehead and started muttering.

"I changed my mind, you guys can come down with me." I said walking out of my room. They followed and we went back down into the kitchen.

"I'm telling mom." She said as soon as she saw Tommy and Merton.

"Where's the snake?" I asked.

"On the porch." She said smugly. 

"Stay in here Trix, I mean it." I grasped the knife in my hand.

"Why do have moms good knife?" she glared at our backs as we went out to the porch.

The snake was coiled up, and looked ready to strike. I held the knife steady above its head. Merton and Tommy both stared putting down the pepper. The snake slowly started to unwind. It stood until it was at eye level with us. We looked down to avoid its eyes.

"Go Cass." Said Tommy through gritted teeth.

I stuck the knife through the snakes flank. It swayed around for awhile and fell flat on the ground.

"Easy." I said sighing.

Merton nudged the snake with his toe, and then declared it dead. 

"Ok," Trix walked out the door onto the deck and stared at the snake. "What in heavens name was that?"

"The reason mom and dad doesn't want you bringing in animals off the streets." I said giving her the you-are-in-big-trouble look. "Get inside."

I was to busy yelling at my sister to notice a flicker a the basilisks tail.

~

(A/n- I'm gonna finish it within the next few day's or so, so look for the rest soon!)


	2. basilisk

~

We'd disposed of the basilisk, by bringing it to the local dump, but the next day in school I started to get worried again, because I remembered that Miss Lajend had about forty other basilisks. They mightn't have been grown yet, but they could still be dangerous in a group.

"What's the matter Cass?" Tommy approached my locker.

"forty basilisks." I muttered. "My life was so much less complicated before I met you people. Get up in the morning, come to school, talk to friends, go to soccer practice, go home, then go to sleep. There was no get up fight basilisk, go to school fight evil werewolf syndicate, come home and fight who knows what! Life was simple!"

"Yeah, but life is so much more fun now, ain't it?" Tommy kissed my cheek as he walked away.

I sighed walking down the hall to biology. 

"Lets see what fun creatures she has for me today." I growled opening the door. I walked in and sat down in my seat, waiting for class to begin.

"Oh. My. God." Becky had just sat down and was staring wide eyed at me.

"What is it now Bitchy." I couldn't help it, I just wasn't in the best mood.

"Hal just said that, Denise said, that Jess said that she saw Tommy Dawkins kissing you." She finished taking a breath. "Is it true?'

"What's it to you?"

"You're a sophomore and he's a senior, duh."

"Yeah it's true." I looked at her slightly. "But it's not anything major, Ok?"

"Merton must be doing something to him." She shook her head and turned to the blackboard.

"I don't what the problem is that you have with your brother, but he's a really nice guy and just don't see why you hate him!" I glared at her.

"He's a freak!" she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't even get me started." I said angrily. "Just shut up."

"Are you and Tommy going together?" she just wouldn't give up.

"Yes we are." I lied trying to get her to shut up.

Her jaw dropped open. "No…?"

"If you're not going to believe me don't ask!" 

"Detention Miss. Black." I looked up to see Miss Lajend standing over me with a detention slip. "Be here at 3:00 sharp."

I groaned and Becky smirked. 

~

I showed up at the biology room after last period. I sat in the back of the room, just so I could jump up and leave if the situation proved necessary .

"We'll start when my other students arrive." Said Miss Lajend from the front of the room. there was a medium sized basilisk wrapped around her torso. After about five minutes her other students arrived. Tommy, Lori, and Merton sat down at desks. We all shot each other looks.

"Good you're all here." Said the teacher. She adjusted the basilisk so its eyes were directed towards us. I stared down at the desk. "You've been harder to kill than I thought. I wouldn't have had to kill Merton and Lori, but now I think I will, just for the fun of it."

She walked closer to us, trying to get us to look into the basilisks eyes. We all refused, and she put it down letting it come to us by its self. I was looking around the classroom trying to find something to defeat the basilisk with. Like lightning an idea struck me.

"This whole killing thing, couldn't we just talk about it?" I asked standing up slowly. The rest of them looked at me. 

"No." the basilisk came closer.

"I didn't want to have to do this but…" With a clunk the basilisk fell backwards, swaying from the hit in the head I'd given it. Tommy and Lori grinned standing up to join the fight. I left them and ran to the front of the room. Merton ran to the back, I noticed something slipped up his sleeve. I focused on what I wanted to do. 

"Sorry Mr. Washington, please forgive me." I muttered as I grabbed the US flag out of its holder. I broke the wooden pole that it was stapled to and threw the flag down into the corner. The stick was sharp enough to impale something with, say a snakes body.

"Lori!" I called across the room. she looked up and I tossed the stick to her. Lori held it above the basilisk ready to kill it. Suddenly I felt my neck being squeezed. 

"Put the stick down." Instructed my captor.

"Ambrose." Tommy growled.

I started to be lifted off the ground, and I now had to struggle even more to breath. I turned my head a little and I could see a werewolf, not unlike the ones who'd attacked us in Merton's Lair. Merton was still in the back of the room by the cages, his hands were behind him. The werewolf squeezed harder, I gagged, and wolfed out.

"Put her down." Said Lori, she backed away from the snake.

"Tell your friend to get away from the cages." He said.

Merton slowly moved away, as if trying to complete something. Finally he was far enough away, and the werewolf threw me down to the floor. I slid across the room, gasping and coughing for air. The stick was three feet away from me, and Ambrose wasn't watching. I reached for it and picked it up. Then I stood up next to Tommy and Lori. The snake was next to Lorie. She noticed the stick behind my back. I passed it to her.

"What was that?" Ambrose looked at us.

"It's over." Lorie held up the stick, and then plunged it through the basilisk.

"My baby!" Miss Lajend ran over to the snake. "It's dead!"

"Why do I not see a problem with that?" asked Tommy sarcastically.

Ambrose looked at all of glaring. "You haven't seen the last of us." He ran out of the room into the school hallway.

"Merton what were you doing back there?" asked Lori.

Merton grinned. "They're all dead."

We all looked into the cages. 

"Was that today's chicken surprise?" I asked getting ready to barf.

"Yeah, I didn't want to eat it so I figured the snakes might like a taste."

~

Miss Lajend quit after the basilisk encounter, and things returned pretty much back to normal in Pleasantville. Well as normal as they can get at least. I think Merton's trying to create a genius shake…

(A/n- 'bout the ending, the next one's going to be about what might have happened if TnT hadn't become dumb in time to destroy the computer that had matched Tommy's finger prints. Of course it'll have my trademarked character Cassandra in it, and the first part will probably be out in a few days or so, I have to go back to school tomorrow so it'll take a while.)

- Loonybin, 4/29/01


End file.
